The Lion's Grief
by EvaKonstan
Summary: Sequel to "The Snake and the Rose". I really was taken aback from how much you people liked it, so here's some more. Lemons in there too.


The charriots arrived once again from Highgarden. This time, to get Ariana Tyrell back home, to her last resting place. Queen Margeary left the leadership of Kingslanding to her councelors. Grandma Tyrell wore her black dress and followed the Queen in her chariot, the one behind Ariana's. There was also a blond, one handed knight on a black horse, riding next to Ariana's chariot. Jaime Lannister had sworn an oath to the Queen he intended to keep. He'd also follow his lover to her hometown and bid her ferwell for the last time.

 _"Your Grace" said the knight, kneeling before the Iron Throne, placing the body of Ariana Tyrell on the floor "Your sister and I... we were engaged"_

 _The Queen approached her sister's corpse slowly, her knees shaking. She kneeled on the steps, shock preventing her from crying. She slowly touched her sister's cheek, then her forehead, then her neck, until she was touching Arianna's corpse everywhere, trying to find a warm spot, the pulse, something that could prove her worst fear wrong. All that time, Jaime was observing the Queen in silent tears. It was his fault that Arianna was lying cold and still in her sister's arms. It was foolish of him to let her out of his sight even for a second. There was no one he could trust in the entire city. His sister dispised him for loosing his hand, but she was still possesif over him. And now his flower was dead, before she even bloomed._

 _"Your Grace" he broke the silence. Margeary turned her head towards him. She was about to break into hysteria._

 _"You had one job..." she whispered._

 _"I know your Grace, but let me explain. Your sister carried my child. I was about to marry her. We would live in Casterly Rock, make a family. Her death..."_

 _"Her death wasn't an accident. She was murdered because you laid with her, you promised her a castle and a family, all Arianna ever dreamt of. She was innocent. YOU KILLED HER! GUARDS! GUARDS!" she yelled. Four men broke in the room and pushed Jaime on the floor._

 _"Take him out of my sight! Throw him in the dungeon and let him rot! TAKE HIM!" she ordered. The men took Jaime and dragged him out of the room._

 _"I loved her!" he yelled. "I loved her with all my heart! I still do!"_

The mourning parade started the trip from the Capitol to Highgarden. Jaime kept his horse to the left of Arianna's chariot. Besides the oath he had given to the queen, he had sworn to himself not to eat, not to drink or sleep until the princess was resting peacefully in her funeral bed.

 _Jaime placed his ear upon her belly._

 _"I can't hear anything" he said after a moment of silence. Arianna giggled and the vibrations reached Jaime's ear, making him smile._

 _"Of course you can't, my love. I'd be surprised if you could. The baby is too small to kick or make any noises. We have to wait" she answered softly. Jaime raised his ear and started placing soft kisses on her belly, slowly making his way to her lips. He kissed her deeply, like his whole existence was depending on that kiss. She made a moaning noise when he softly bit her lips. He pulled back._

 _"What's wrong?" asked the princess. Jaime sat on the edge of the bed._

 _"I keep forgetting that you're pregnant my princess. And I can't wait another day" he answered_

 _"Jaime, I miss you too. But if I'm going to keep the child, we're going to have to stop for eight months. You could use one of Littlefinger's whores, I don't mind..."_

 _"No! I want you and only you my love. And if that means I'm going to have to wait eight months to get you, so be it" he stated proudly._

 _"Kiss me again, my lion" she pleaded. And so he did._

"Your Grace, it's going to rain. Should we stop?" asked ser Jaime, approaching the Queen's chariot.

"No. We keep moving, I want us to be in Highgarden by tomorrow noon" answered Margeary and pulled the window closed.

 _Jaime's eyes were fixed on the ceiling of his cell. He was remembering the princess. Her hair, the color of her eyes, her scent... before he even realized it, he was crying like a babe, smashing his fist onto the door of the cell until it bled. He then started sobbing, calling out her name, desperately trying to reach her, although he knew she wasn't there._

 _The door of the cell opened. The Queen entered followed by two guards. She nodded at them and the two men bowed their heads in respect and left the room. Jaime raised his head to look at the Queen. Margeary was shocked to see his eyes red and wet from crying. She looked at him carefully._

 _"I heard you" she said_

 _"You heard me, my Queen?" he asked, his voice almost dead from screaming._

 _"You said you loved her. You called out her name and your scream wasn't human. It seemed like..."_

 _"The roar of a hurt lion? The scream of a ghost?" he suggested_

 _"Pain" answered the Queen "Pure, heartbreaking pain"_

 _Jaime turned his head to the floor._

 _"So now what, hm? You're here to judge me? Question me? Punish me? Like her loss wasn't enough punishment. Kill me then, send me to her with any message. I will go to her naked, holding my heart as a gift, because that heart belongs to her"_

 _"I'm not here to kill you, sir Jaime. I'm here to make you an offer" she answered "You'll attend my sister's funeral in Highgarden. You'll be able to bid her farewell. If you loved her as much as you claim to. Or you can stay here and wait for my decision. What do you say?"_

 _Jaime nodded. He just nodded. And the Queen understood. She turned around to leave._

 _"We're leaving tomorrow at dawn" she just added, leaving the door of the cell open._

The walls of Highgarden appeared in the distance. Jaime tightened his grip around his sword. The hardest part of their journey was yet to come. Next day's funeral.

 _"My love?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Are you sleeping?"_

 _Arianna turned around to look at him._

 _"No, my lion, I was sleeping. I'm not anymore." she answered._

 _"I was wondering..." he continued_

 _"Yes?" she got on her knees and started kissing his lips, slowly going down his neck._

 _"How should we name the child?" he asked, hardly paying any attention to her._

 _"I don't know, what name do you want?" she asked, smirking against his abs._

 _"I don't know. I don't want my father's na-" he started, but his words stuck in his throat. She was kissing him there, below the waist. He looked down, facing her playful sight. He moaned and dropped his head back. The princess knew how to make him twist and shake just with her mouth._

 _"I love you" he moaned out when she finished. She got on her knees again, whiping a drop of cum from the corner of her lips._

 _"Did you decide on a name yet?" she asked. Jaime smirked and pulled her on his chest, slipping his hand between her legs, starting playing with her wet entrance. She half closed her eyes, opened her mouth and looked at him pleadingly._

 _"No, I can't say I have" he answered "Why don't you suggest any?"_

 _"N-Now?" she moaned. He nodded, giving two good twists on her clit. She moaned out loudly_

 _"W-Well... I'd like t-to name a son a-after my f-father..." she managed to say amongst her moaning._

 _"And a daughter?" he teased her. Her head fell on his chest. Her hands grabbed his arms. She was shaking._

 _"H-How about y-your mother's-" she started, but didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. He gave her a few quicker twists and the room exploded in front of her eyes. She fell to the side, trying to catch her breath. He leaned over her, capturing her lips with his._

 _"My mother's name, my princess? Are you sure?" he asked, a bit worried._

 _"Yes, my love. Joanna sounds perfect" she answered and dropped him on his back, kissing him everywhere._

Jaime tried to sleep. He did. But it was impossible. After all this time that Arianna's body was laid next to him or in his arms, he couldn't sleep alone. When the sun made its appearance over the horizon, he got out of bed and wore his clothes. Black pants, black shirt, black boots. He tied the sword on his belt and decided to take a walk in the garden.

 _The door of Jaime's room opened with a squealing noise, just to allow a female form to slip in. Jaime looked over his shoulder. Cercei was standing at the open door, looking ar her brother preparing for the journey._

 _"Leave" he said, turning his head to his preparations again._

 _"You don't have to go" she said._

 _"No, see, I do. You know why? Because I loved her. Truly. Not the way you understand love. I would marry her, have children, create real heirs to our father's fortune. I was happy with her. How could you do this to me, Cercei?"_

 _"We were together in the womb, born together, raised together. We belong together" she answered_

 _"You didn't seem to remember that when I came back with one less hand. You despise me. You just can't stand another woman wanting me" he was yelling, waving his golden hand at her. She seemed troubled. And then she made a step back, untied the cords of her dress and let it fall down, remaining naked._

 _"That's what you always do. You buy your way out of trouble. I'm no boy. Dress up and leave" Jaime picked up her dress and gave it to her_

 _"Yoy can't do this to me!" she yelled. He turned around, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to the door._

 _"You dress up or I kick you out naked!" he said. She wore the dress._

 _"You're going to regret this" she whispered behind her teeth._

 _"Believe me, there is nothing worse you can do to me" he answered and pushed her out the closrd door._

"Sir Jaime. Walk with me" said the Queen, grabbing his arm.

"My Queen" he answered and followed her on the path she was following in the Gardens.

"I see you're ready for the funeral" she noticed

"Yes your grace. Although I'm not ready to say goodbye" he answered

"Me neither. My little sister... she was always so happy, so full of life... I knew she was from a different mother, but I never told father. I can't believe it she's dead" Margeary seemed really honest with him.

"Your grace..." he started but the Queen stopped, interrupting him

"Sir Jaime... Did you truly love my sister?" she asked.

"Your grace... Arianna was my whole world. I watched her die in my arms. I loved her with all my heart" he answered

"I believe you and for that I don't intend to kill you" she answered and walked away, leaving him alone in the middle of the garden

 _Loud moaning and heavy panting were the only noises breaking the silence of the night in Arianna Tyrell's bedroom. Jaime Lannister was pushing himself repeatedly onto her sweaty shaking body, against the wall. She was screaming out his name, he was moaning hers deeply. As usual, she finished just one minute before him, throwing back her head, her eyes turned upside down, her voice unable to escape her wide open mouth. He stopped his pace, biting down on her shoulder, growling through his teeth. Arianna ran her fingers through his blond hair, waiting for him to catch his breath. He raised his head towards her, a serene smile on his lips._

 _"I love you" he whispered. Arianna was hit by his words. Love. Such a heavy meaning is such a small word. So that was what she felt for him too? Love? This gap in her stomach, this light feeling on her head was love? The fact that she didn't eat nor sleep unless he was next to her was love? Certainly. She knew it now. He was her whole world. They were born for each other. The way he whispered her name sounded like the sweetest music._

 _"My love?" she said._

 _"Hm?" he hummed, placing a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"There's something I must tell you"_

 _Jaime moved a step back, giving her space to move. She let out a small disapproving noise, much to his amusement._

 _"Go on my princess. What is it?" he asked, still smiling._

 _"I... I'm with child" she said._

 _The smile froze on Jaime's face. He jumped out of bed, wore his pants and made his way to the balcony. Arianna grabbed her sheet, wrapped it around her form and followed him to the hot night._

 _There he was, leaned on the banister, staring into the night with dark cold eyes. She wrapped her arms around his left arm. He hitched at the contact._

 _"What's wrong, my love?" she asked._

 _"My princess, you can't have my child. Your father, the Queen, they would never accept it. The Kingslayer's bastard... I can't do this to you" he said_

 _"Jaime, look at me" she said with a steady voice, making him look at her. She let the sheet fall, revealing her naked form. "I am yours to do as you please. But I'm asking this as a favor. Let me have our child. This child will be perfect, Jaime, born out of true love. Let me make you a father"_

 _The knight bent his head towards her, until their foreheads touched._

 _"You can't have it here. They'll kill you" he whispered_

 _"Then come inside with me and tell me where you want us to go" she answered. Jaime raised her in his arms, walked in the room and closed the balcony door behind him, sealing the world out._

She was lying on a bed of white roses, dressed in her favourite light blue and golden gown, her hair carefully braided in a complex pattern. The family was grieving above her flower coffin, but Jaime kept a distance. Then, everyone would approach to bid her their last goodbye. The Kingslayer made sure to be left last. He walked towards her sleeping form, knelt and bent his head.

"My princess, I ask for your forgiveness. You'd still be alive if I was next to you that day. You gave me things I couldn't imagine someone would be so kind as in to give me. You gave me love, comfort, joy, true happiness. And you gave me a child. You said you'd marry me. So please, wait for me where you're going. I promise to find you" he whispered. Then, he took a golden ring out of his pocket and adjusted it to her left ring finger. He bent over her, kissed her lips one last time and walked away. His flower was dead. His heart was frozen.


End file.
